Character-X-Reader: BROCON Edition
by Yakura-chan
Summary: You finally get someone to love you..So What comes after Falling in Love? One Shots Of You and Your Favorites From Anime: Brother Conflict Latest Chapter: 'Warm' with Ukyo; Very Short! So it won't take much of your time! -Yakura-Chan
1. KeyCard

Hi Everyone, and Welcome to Character-X-Reader.  
>Before you go into the stories, I would like to explain something.<br>Like all Character-X-Reader, there are three ways of doing this.  
>-Abbreviations: {YN}; {F/C}  
>-1st Person: I, My<br>-3rd Person: She, He  
>-Some people use _ for some reason. Like what are you gonna fill the blanks with?<p>

* * *

><p>Now, I don't like 3rd person and 1st person. It feels like I'm writing with an OC. So I use abbreviations.<br>Some people don't really know how to read with abbreviations, so I'll give you a little keycard.

{Y/N} Stands for Your Name.  
>Ex: "{YN}" He whispered into your ears. (Yakura, Nanami)

{F/C} Stands For Favorite Color  
>EX: You stood in your {FC} Pajamas. (Blue; Red)

{H/C} Stands For Hair Color  
>EX: His fingers Twirled Your {HC} strands. (Black; Brown; Highlights)

{S/C} Stands For Skin Color; Skin Condition  
>EX: You rubbed your hands against your freezing {SC}skin. (Pale; Dark; Tanned)

* * *

><p>This will be updated from time to time<br>Hope you found this helpful throughout the story.  
>I do use the words You, Your in this story just a FYI.<br>That would be all for now. I have to edit some writing before I upload the next chapter~  
>OH! If you peeps have read my other BRO-CON story. I'm just reuploading the chapter after 14.<br>If you're interested in OC stories, you may go check out my other story, 'A Sibling To Love'  
>That's it for now, Till Then Peeps ~Yakura285<p> 


	2. Louis-X-Reader: XOXOXO

{Test Run: Louis-X-Reader: XOXOXO}

"{Y/N}~" Your boyfriend, the most amazing hair stylist and boyfriend in the world, cooed, calling your name with his silky voice.

You two laid in your bed in your apartment, half awake..Well you were at least. You were wearing your {F/C} pajamas and he was wearing some sweatpants and a dark blue and white striped hooded jacket.

Louis played with your hair and rest his head on your shoulder, hugging your waist from behind.

"L-Louis..It's too early.." You murmured under your breath, your eyes still closed. "Hmph.." You turned around to be face to face with Louis, your nose touching his.

You smiled as you felt Louis's lips press against yours, giving you a soft kiss to get you a little boost for the day.

"Good Morninng {Y/N}.." Louis said with a comforting smile after you let go of the kiss for air.

"Good Morning Louis." You responded with a grin creeping up to your lips. You loved waking up to Louis's voice. These were just one of these rare days that Louis gets a day off from work, and you could tell that he wanted to go...Somewhere..Anywhere..Everywhere.. With You of course.

You sat up from bed and swung your legs over the edge. You took a hair band out of one of your drawers and tied up your smooth {H/C} in a ponytail.

"Hm? Where are you going {Y/N}?" Louis looked at you with widened eyes. He never saw you just get out of bed. Louis had to coax you into getting up.

"Making you breakfast in bed." You slipped on your {F/C} slippers and walked into the kitchen.

You were making french toast and slicing up some fresh strawberries when you feel hands snake around your waist. He seemed to love hugging you. You had once asked why, and Louis responded with a, "You're So Soft."

Louis looked at the bowl of strawberries and smiled at the french toast. You could feel Louis breath down your neck and his tender lips kissing your neck in thanks.

"Louis!" You were quite surprised by the kisses. Your hands froze as you stopped slicing the strawberries. A warm blush washed over your face. "I-I can't make b-breakfast in bed if you're not in bed Louis!"

Louis chuckled at your embarrassed state. "But you're too cute {Y/N}.. How much longer?" He whined.

"Almost done." You responded as you finished up by placing the plates onto a wooden table that was small and you were able to pick it up easily.

Louis trusted your words and went back into the bedroom just after leaving another kiss on your red tint cheek.

After a bit of fixing up a small flower vase to decorate the table, you carried the table to the bedroom where Louis had his glasses on and was reading the newspaper. Once you were in the room though, his eyes were glued to you..And the food.

You set the food down over his thighs as he sat up.

"Thank you sweetie." Louis took your hand as you climbed into bed besides him. He kissed it.

"Y-You're welcome." You responded.

After he had finished eating, you returned everything to the kitchen.

Once again, Louis snaked his arms around your waist holding you tight.

He nibbled onto your ears while you washed the dishes.

"I was wondering.." Louis started up.

"Hm?"

"How about.. We stay home and wait till evening before going to movies."

"But what will we do between then?"

"Have a little fun." Louis smirked as you knew what those words meant.

"Oh, R-Really?" You asked with Louis nodding, kissing your neck and leaving a trail of dark spots.

"Hey {Y/N]."

"Yes?"

"I Love You."

"I love you too Louis."

_This Story Will Be A Bit Short because of how I have made this story before I decided to make this a separate story.._


	3. Kaname-X-Reader: Jelly?

{Test Run2: Kaname-X-Reader: Jelly?}

'BBY, WHERE ARE YOU? I MISS YOU A LOT :C'

A small text sent from your boyfriend, Kaname came in. You had totally forgot to tell him that your cousin was in town and you needed to show him around. Currently you were stuck in traffic with your cousin in the backseat.

Noticing you checking your phone, your cousin smirked. "Is that the guy your mom has been telling me about..?" Your cousin laughed as you turned red.

"M-Mother has been talking about us?" You stammered, utterly embarrassed.

"Using the word us, how cute." Your cousin was one smart little brat. He was only a couple years older and yet he felt like he was the boss.

You glared at him for a split second before looking back at your phone and texting.

'I'll meet you over at..' You stopped texting and looked back at your cousn. "Where do you want to go now?"

"Food." He stubbornly responded and patted his stomach.

You looked back at your phone and finished the text with, 'My Favorite Udon Shop.'

Kaname's message soon popped up. 'OK, don't eat anything before I get there, promise?'

'Promise.' You messaged.

';)'

You giggled softly at the emoji. Being how close you two are, you always somehow pictured the emoji as Kaname's face. Don't close ones have that moment as well?

"Hurry, lets go." Your cousin whined with you rolling your eyes.

"The next stop will be the last before I bring you back to your hotel." You sighed.

It didn't take long for you to get to your favorite udon shop. It was your favorite for a reason.

You were practically drooling as you parked the car in front of the small shop.

The blonde monk stood in front with his casual monk robe only to leave your cousin snickering.

You sighed, how were you going to explain this to Kaname.. He had not met a single of your family members and you have met all of them.

You got out of the car with your cousin following.

Kaname looked happy to see you just before he spotted your cousin.

"Who's that {Y/N}?" Kaname asked as his smile just disappeared at the sight of your cousin.

"Just a friend." Your cousin swung his arm around your shoulders wondering how Kaname would react.

Kaname walked over to be in reaching distance.

He glanced at you and your cousin who wasn't afraid at all, he kept his smirk.

Kaname raised his hand and made it into a fist. Before you could even react, Kaname punched your cousin hard, knocking him unconcious and probably breaking his jaw.

"Kaname!" You was about to kneel down by your cousin when suddenly Kaname grabbed your wrist and pulled you upward, slamming your lips together.

You widened your eyes in surprised, but then you closed your eyes with your tongue trying to keep up with his.

"W-Wait!" You broke away from the kiss when you came to your senses. "He isn't what you think he is. He's just a cousin."

Kaname looked down at you and smiled. "I know. He would have kissed you. But.." He paused and his smile disappeared. Kaname's eyes crept to yours. "You wouldn't kiss anyone except for me right?"

You couldn't help but smile and wrap your arms around Kaname's head. You went to your tippy toes to reach your lips to his. He was quite tall compared to you.

"Does this prove anything to you?" You smirked. His personality was rubbing off of you.

"{Y/N}..You Promise?"

"Of Course."

Kaname grinned as he pushed his lips to yours once again, giving you a passionate and loving kiss.

"Love You Babe."

You giggled. "Love You Too Sweetie."

_This Story Will Be Short Because I have written this before Deciding to Make a separate story._


	4. Tsubaki-X-Reader: Sweetest Love

_{Tsubaki X Reader: Sweetest Love}_

_{Y/N} If you didn't know, stands for Your Name. So in the little part where it says, {Y/N}, you fill it up with your name._

_{H/C} is hair color._

_{S/C} is Skin Color._

_{E/C} is Eye Color._

_{F/C} is Favorite Color._

* * *

><p>For being whatever reason it is, Tsubaki just seems to love visiting you at your father's candy shop. Your father was currently on vacation with your mother so you were left managing the shop while the two were off.<p>

"Can I pretty pleaseeeeee...Have one?"

"Thank You, Come Again." You handed a brown paper bag to the small girl filled with sugar apples for the school festival.

You were pretty much selling the Halloween stock of sweets. Many Orders came in for carnival treats however.

Being so much Halloween stock coming in, it seems that the market was coming down now that it almost came to an end.

There was quite a lot left still and Tsubaki seemed to see the worry in your eyes.

"Maybe.. After.." You responded lightly.

Tsubaki stood behind the counter with you, helping you package the incoming customer orders.

You were true, awfully worried about the candy going to a waste, but you absolutely knew that if Tsubaki started eating candy, he wouldn't stop.

Hmm, you seem to remember a saying with this...

"The candy looks like it's craving to be mine!" Tsubaki whined before handing off a package to a muscular male. Everyone had weak spots.

"Nice to know how you would react to something that wants to be yours." You sighed before cashing that order in.

That turned everything to silence and just the sound of in and out customers.

"Hmmmmmm..." His voice whined before you felt arms wrap to your side.

"Maybe.. I don't need candy... But can't I get something else sweet?"

Even people from outside saw the tension growing and didn't bother to come in.

His fingers reached to turn your blushing face around to meet his. Only a tint of pink was shown on his cheeks.

"T-Tsubaki this is..." You start to say before your lips are taken by his own.

You can't stop yourself from responding in the kiss making it even more intimate.

You end up holding him close, kissing him sweetly back, sucking on each other's lips and tongues before you push him slightly back so their lips recieve a distance from each other.

"Fine...One Sugar Apple." You breathed out before reaching below the counter to grab one before Tsubaki's hand wraps around your wrist, grabbing it before you could reach the apple.

"Nope, Don't want it anymore!" Tsubaki declared softly, whispering into your ear and started to nibble onto your neck. "I've found something more sweet." Tsubaki pulled your arms so you could fall onto him. "I want another taste of my sweetest."

"T-Tsubaki!~"

{Happy Late Halloween! A Very short story done in an hour while watching Youtube! Hope You liked it!~}

See You Later Peeps~ -Yakura-Chan


End file.
